This invention relates generally to the field of surgical instruments, and more specifically, to grasping forceps.
Arthroscopy is a relatively new medical procedure allowing a physician to examine the interior of a joint by means of a small incision through which an arthroscope (endoscope) is inserted. The arthroscope is an optical instrument which enables a physician to visually inspect the interior of a joint without making a conventional surgical opening. When unattached bone fragments are discovered within a joint, as in the case of a chip fracture, an arthroscopic procedure allows removal of such fragments. This is achieved by forming a second small incision, permitting insertion of an additional surgical instrument into the joint. The primary objective of the additional instrument is the removal of bone fragments utilizing grasping forceps of a conventional design.
The present invention provides such an additional instrument with grasping forceps offering several advantages. These advantages will be apparent from the remainder of this specification.